Team Rio: hiatus
by The Idealist 33
Summary: Blu and Jewel are forced to use technology that isn't supposed to be invented for another several years. Who will they see while using this technology? Certain wolves in Canada? A famous dog from California? Both?
1. Chapter 1 Team Rio's Story Part 1 of 3

**Hey guys, what's up? I'm sorry about not putting up chapter 7 of Humphrey Two Face, but I've always wanted to write a story about Blu and Jewel. This story won't be my top priority, but I really needed to take a break from my first story. I wasn't able to think of a plot for chapter 7 until now, but I will continue it, I guarantee that. And I can't wait for Rio 2, ya!**

Chapter 1 **Team Rio's Story** **Part 1 of 3**

**Disclaimer I can't say I'm completely like Blu, but I come in really close. If there were any way for me to own him, I would, whatever it takes.**

**In a secret government facility, the impossible happened**

**Thinking to himself, "After 33 years of research and testing, it finally works, but now we need to test it on living thing before we can test it on humans."**

"**Congratulations sir, you finally invented the teleported," a man behind him in gray said. "Should I excuse the scientist until further notice?"**

"**Yes, tell them to be back in a week. If the test works on living animals we can announce it to the world," he said smiling a little.**

**In Rio, Brazil**

Ever since Blu was able to fly, he had been doing it every single chance he got. Jewel was right, it was freedom. Ever since Blu and Jewel had been set free by Linda and Tulio they had been talking about having kids. They were certain that they would have kids, but Blu didn't want to have them right away.

Jewel was fine with it after a week, but when Blu couldn't make up his mind, Jewel started getting anxious. She asked him every single night and several times in the day. Blu didn't know why but something in his head told him to wait, 'Am I ready for this?' his mind kept asking him every single day since they talked about it. Jewel said she was ready, but Blu didn't think he was.

The sun was starting to set, but he wanted to keep flying, clear his head. Jewel said she would find him when she was done visiting Tulio. She decided to visit him at least three times a week, to show her appreciation, but Blu went everyday, just so he his owner again. He liked being free, but he also liked it when he had someone of a different species that loved him.

He finally spotted Jewel flying to him from the bird sanctuary. When she caught up to him they started heading back home, and of course, like Blu expected, Jewel asked the same question as always.

"So have you thought about it yet?" Jewel asked him trying to sound as nice as possible, but you could hear some lust in her voice. It scared Blu a little. He had to do something soon, or ells Jewel could leave him forever. 'Why am I so nervous? Why don't I want to do it? He thought to himself.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. Since you first asked me I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Well do you have an answer yet?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said plain and simply.

"Yes!" she said a little surprised.

"Yes, we can do it," he said smiling.

"Can we do it tonight?" Jewel asked anxiously.

"Um, sure, if you're ready."

"I've been ready for like two weeks. Lets just CAA!," Jewel screamed that last part when she felt something prick her neck. Blu yeld out at the same time Jewel did for the same reason, except he got pricked in the chest.

**The day before in the secret government facility**

**A conference was called. There where six teams of two each. The Alpha team was the leader of the whole organization, all the others teams where the people that helped them accomplish their missions, but they were just as important as the Alpha team.**

**They all worked together to create the very first teleporter, and after 33 years, they had finally done it.**

"**Ok, as you well know we have finally done it. We have created what no one thought possible, but we need to test it on a couple of living creatures to make sure it works. We also need to test it from a distance to make sure it wont leave our people in a location we don't want to leave them in," the main person from the Alpha team said.**

"**Ok, what do you want us to do then?" the main guy from the Beta team said.**

"**Well, I want you guys to find some animals in different places around the world."**

"**Which places?" the second guy from the Delta team said.**

"**Well I was thinking, each team should find two animals to inject with the teleporter which also comes with a tracker so you won't lose the animals. The Beta team should search around here in Hollywood, one should be close by to make sure it still works when it's near by. **

"**Now the Gamma team should go a little farther than that. I was thinking Canada. Somewhere not to far away, but not to close," he said looking at the Gamma team who where sitting behind the Beta team. "Now, we also need to test it from extremely far away, so I was thinking, for fun, why doesn't the Delta team go to Brazil? There are plenty of birds there, you can pick whichever two you want. **

**Now, we need another two from far away to test out, so the Epsilon team will go to Africa, plenty of animals there. If there are no more questions, let's get started."**

**The main guy from the Omega team asked, "What is my team supposed to do?"**

"**You guys are with us. We are going to monitor the animals when they teleport. I'll cover the animals that teleport here, my second man will monitor the animals that teleport in Canada, you will monitor the ones that will teleport in Brazil, and your team mate will monitor the ones that teleport in Africa. Ok, everyone, head out," as he said this everyone got up and walked out the door except for the Alpha and the Omega team.**

"**From where are we supposed to monitor the animals?" the second man in the Omega team asked.**

"**Room 33, all of our electronics and tracking systems are in that room," the second Alpha man said. "You're on the 3rd screen," he said pointing to the main Omega man, "and you're on the 4th screen," he said pointing to the second Omega man.**

"**Alright, enough chit chat, lets get to work," the main Alpha man said heading out the door.**

**Current time, in Brazil. **

"**Uh, what a long flight," the second Delta man said when they finally got to a jungle near Rio.**

"**Stop complaining. We have to hurry before it gets dark, and by the locks of it we've got about an hour. At least we have a couple of hours to do whatever we want in Rio tomorrow morning," the main Delta man said.**

**They immediately spotted 2 blue birds flying together. The strange thing was, that they where blue macaws.**

"**I thought they were extinct," the second Delta man said looking curiously at the two blue birds flying next to each other.**

"**Well, apparently there's still two more," the main Delta man said as he took out his gun. "Take aim," he said as he aimed it at the female birds' neck.**

**The second Delta man took out his gun and aimed at the male birds' chest. The main Delta man started counting down and they shot at the same time. Direct hit.**

**They herd the bird's ca and slightly lose control. When they got their bearings again they flew to a tree. "Ok, lets go," the main Delta man said to his partner. He took out a device that had a screen on it. It showed them the locations of the two birds.**

"**Ok, what do we do now?" the second Delta man asked.**

"**We wait for the Betas animals to teleport then we just keep track of them."**

"**Where are these animals going?"**

**The main Delta man turned his head and smiled a little. "Canada."**

**Back with Blu and Jewel.**

In the tree they had landed in, Blu and Jewel started checking themselves.

"What the heck was that?" Jewel asked as she rubbed her neck.

"I don't know," Blu said as he rubbed his chest, "But let's go home before something even stranger happens," he said as he took off again, being extra careful by staying close to the trees to not draw attention to himself. Jewel followed him doing the same. Their tree wasn't too far away but they went a little faster than they usually fly to get there even quicker.

When they got to their tree they checked themselves again to make sure they didn't miss anything. Blu and Jewel started talking about how their day went, but it got dark extremely quick, and Jewel was extremely anxious to get started.

"So," Jewel said trying not to sound too excited, "are you ready to do this."

"Do what?" Blu said a little puzzled.

"Don't you remember what you said to me an hour ago?" Jewel said a little annoyed that Blu didn't remember what was going to change their lives forever.

"Um," Blu said thinking before he answered, "no. All I remember was getting pricked an hour ago."

"You said we could finally do it."

"Do wha..? Ohhh, ya, I forgot," Blu thought about it for awhile, "Sure lets do it," he said nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous," Jewel said leaning in closer to him. "Just sit back relax and I'll get things started," she said as she jumped up onto Blu.

The next morning they woke up cuddling together. Jewel woke up first by almost an hour. Blu was extremely tiered after what they did last night. She just looked at him till he woke up wondering how she could have ever hated this bird. Sure he was kind of a geek but it made him look cute.

Blu finally began to wake up. He was still a little groggy, but he shook it off when he saw that Jewel was awake.

"Good morning Blu," she said in a sing song voice.

"Good morning Jewel," he said trying to sound alert, but it came out all wobbly. Jewel just chuckled. "What?" Blu asked curiously to what Jewel was laughing at.

"Well it just surprised me to see how someone whose idea of fun is reading could pull something like that last night."

"Oh, well I read a lot, so I know about what to do for any situation."

"Wow, you really are a geek," she said giggling. "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Yes?" Blu said looking at her.

"Why didn't you want to do this before?"

"Well, it's the first time I've done that. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Didn't you just say you've read about it?"

"Well ya, but each of them said it felt different."

Jewel just looked at him confused, "How can it feel different?"

"Well, there were similarities with what each one said, but there where also a whole lot of differences." Jewel just waited for him to continue. "Like happiness, joy, sadness, anger, jealousy, and confusion, where all spread out everywhere. Some where even mixed, but in the end, it always felt like heaven," Blu said turning his head to meet her eyes. They both smiled at the same time.

"Well," Jewel said getting up, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Ok," Blu said getting up too, "let's get your favorite fruits."

"They're kind of far away. Do you remember where they are?"

"Of course. I have a perfect memory. Unless I get hit for no reason at all, at random, and cant find the source."

"Ya, sure," Jewel said sarcastically.

After about five minutes of flying towards another part of the Jungle Jewel asked Blu, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

**In room 33**

"**Ok sir, everything is in place. We are ready to launch." The second Alpha man said looking at his screen. The animals the Gamma team had chosen where two wolves.**

"**Ok, get ready to engage," the main Alpha man said looking at his screen which had a white dog and a black and white cat. At exactly 8:00 he would begin flipping all eight switches to activate the teleporters. "Flipping switch one," he paused, "Now," he said as he flipped the first switch as the clock struck eight. "Flipping switch two. Flipping switch three. Flipping switch four. Flipping switch five."**

"Trust me…" Blu froze in place.

"**Flipping switch six."**

"I do trust you," Jewel said unaware of what had just happened, "but you sometimes you can be just a little bit…" Jewel froze in place as well.

"**Flipping switch seven. Flipping switch eight," he said as he finished flipping the switches.**

**The second Omega man turned around to say something, "Sir, the animals from Africa where touched by two other animals when they froze in place."**

"**Oh well, they're just going to be teleported too," he said as he pressed a button that activated all of the teleporters.**

"…I know where I'm…" SMACK! Blu said as he hit the side of a mountain with a water fall flowing in-between it, "…going." He stared sliding down but just started flying.

"…clumsy." SMACK! Jewel said as she hit the side of the mountain too. "Oww," she said weakly.

"Jewel! Are you ok?" he said as he flew towards her.

"Ya, I'm fine," she said as she lifted herself up. Jewel looked around herself and started to panic. "What?" she turned her head to the other side, "What!" and then she looked at Blu "What!"

"Calm down. I'm her for you. Quickly lets get to that tree," he said as he flew to a near by tree. When they got to the tree Jewel was hyperventilating. "Jewel. Jewel! Everything is going to be ok," he said trying to calm her down. "I promise."

Blu waited for Jewel to start breathing normally, "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're close to the North Pole, we may be in Canada," Blu said looking up.

"How do you know?" Jewel asked Blu. She shivered after she asked him that.

"Because it's cold, and the only place that's this cold right now is Canada."

"Ok, but how are we all the way in Canada?"

"Well I think it might have something to do with what happened yesterday," Blu said as he hugged the still shivering bird.

"You think?" she said taking the embrace.

"Maybe."

"Hey, why aren't you shivering?" Jewel asked Blu when he seemed perfectly fine while she was shaking her feathers off.

"Well I lived in Wisconsin for 15 years, so I got used to it," he said as he looked around to see if anybody could help them. From what he saw, they were in a big park, and from the looks of it, the main animals that were there were wolves.

"We aren't going to get much help from these animals," Blu said still looking around.

"Why? Will they kill us?" she asked looking around also.

"Most likely."

"Well what about that white wolf there," she said pointing to the wolf that was walking by the tree. "She doesn't look like she would kill us."

"Well, she is an omega, maybe she won't."

Jewel looked at him, "What's an omega?"

"It's the lowest rank of a wolf. They don't hunt and they are the last ones to get anything."

"That's mean."

"Well they need to keep the strongest wolves alive and the weakest ones are just like," Blu thought for a few seconds, "pets. Extra company."

"Well are you going to ask?"

"Ya, there's probably no other way to get back home if we don't know what's going on." He went down to a lower branch to ask, "Um, excuse me?" The white wolf looked for the source of the sound. "Um, over here," he said getting her attention.

"Blue birds? I haven't seen any blue birds here. Of course the alphas could have eaten them."

Blu swallowed hard. The wolf wasn't going to eat them, but any other wolf would. The white wolf was a girl that had a voice that sounded as sweat as the fruits in Rio.

"Well we're not from here. We're from a place extremely far away from here."

"And why are you telling me all this? Don't you know wolves eat birds?"

"Yes I do, but I also know that omegas don't hunt, and we really need to get back home. Me and my mate are from Rio. Do you know where that is?" he asked her hopefully.

"No, I really don't know much about the outside world. Although my sister and her mate have gone out side Jasper Park once, maybe they know."

"Is either one of them an alpha or a beta?" he asked the white wolf.

"Well my sister is, but I can tell her not to eat you. I like you guys."

"Gee thanks," he said a little sarcastically.

The white wolf told them to wait in the tree until she found them. After a long time she came back, but there was no one with her.

"What? Where is she?" Blu asked curiously.

"I can't find her, or her mate. I asked everyone in the park but they cant find them," she said panicking.

Jewel spoke up, "Blu! What if the same thing happened to them that happened to us?"

"Oh my gosh you're right."

**I know I know, it's been a long time since I last updated, but by Wednesday I'm 93% sure I'll have the next chapter of Humphrey Two Face up. I hope you liked this story also. I like having any amount of people reading my stories. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Team Rio's Story Part 2 of 3

**All right, I decided to update this story next since I got two new reviews in the same week. I have no idea what was so special about my story a couple of weeks ago but, like I said, I will update another chapter to this one, before I continue with my other stories. The actual Rio 2 movie will be released on April 11 2014! And Blue Sky is 83% sure that they are going to make a franchise out of it, which means Rio 3! Disclaimer will be at the end of this chapter.**

**A flashing red light started making noises after every animal had been telaported. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**"Sir, I have some bad news," the second Alpha man started saying.  
**

**"What? Tell me it has nothing to do with the teleporters."  
**

**"I'm sorry sir, but it is. It appears that the teleportation devices used too much power and they all imploded, which also means we lost track of the animals because the tracking devices were actually _in _the teleporters."  
**

**"How is that even possible? That never happened with the tests we had before."  
**

**"Well, the farthest away we ever tested the teleporters was about 25 yards. We never tested them to go halfway around the world, which apparently took too much power from the teleporters."  
**

**Something crossed the main Alpha mans mind, "What about the animals? Will the pieces of the device do anything internally to them?"  
**

**"Well, no. The pieces are way too small to do anything to them, at least for another 75 years, and not a single one of those animals will live that long anyways."  
**

**"Ok, well that's one less thing to worry about," he said as he started rubbing his forehead.  
**

**After several seconds of silence the second Alpha man said, "Sir, the only way we could get all the animals back to where they belong, is if we implant more teleporters into the animals. Sadly we only have one teleporter left, and it will take us at least three days to make the other ten."  
**

**"No, we can send the animals from Africa with just one teleporter, so we really only need six more."  
**

**"Ok, well then we can have them ready in two days, but how are we going to find the animals from Africa, and how can we guarantee that they will touch each other again?"  
**

**"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find four animals from Africa in California, which is why we need to find them ASAP cause I doubt anyone will just walk by them and not notice. We can just give them some sleeping darts and make them touch each other, then it's right back to Africa with them."  
**

**"Ok, good plan sir, but how are we going to find, let alone, capture the other animals? The wolves are master hunters and are probably in the forest right now that was right next to that animal reserve that the Epsilon team had found near the animals from Africa's place."  
**

**"My true concern is the blue birds from Rio. They are the last two on the planet and they can't live in the cold for too long."**

**The second Omega man stood up and said, "What about the white dog and black cat? They belong to someone and if we don't find them the family will never see them again."  
**

**The main Alpha man said, "I know I know, and the wolves have families and they need to get back too. I know the importance of all of these animals, but the African animals could hurt people, so we're going after them first. Then we will have an extra three teleporters tomarow so we will have the Gamma team search for the birds today, and then when we send them the two teleporters they can implant them like last time and we wont have to worry about those animals anymore, but the wolves and pets are going to have to wait for two days till we can send them back," then he took out his phone and called the Beta team.  
**

**RING! RING! RI... "Yes sir?" the main Beta man answered after pushing the button on his phone that let him and his partner hear and talk to him through the car.  
**

**"We have a problem. Apparently the teleporters imploded so I need you guys to hit the African animals with sleeping darts and hide them till we give you a new teleportation device so you can send them back ASAP."  
**

**"No wonder they suddenly disappeared from our GPS, but why did four appear here?" the second Beta man said.  
**

**"Well apparently the other two animals touched them in the middle of the proses so they got transported too."  
**

**"Ok," the main Beta man said, "we're on it. It appears like the animals are confused right now, so we'll hit them now. Send us the device quickly," he said as the second Beta man took out some sleeping darts and placed them into the guns they used to implant the cat and dog. They quickly got out and shot them before they could runaway.  
**

**"Ok, you need to go and give the Betas the teleporter before people start asking about the animals so hurry up," the main Alpha man said to the main Omega man. he quickly got up and went to get the small device. Then the main Alpha man turned to his right hand man and told him to start making the other teleporters. He quickly left too. Once he left it was just him and the second Omega man in room 33. "How could something so important go so wrong?" He said as he started calling the other team to make sure they would keep sight of their animals.  
**

**In Jasper Park Canada  
**

Blu and Jewel were pretty sure that this wolf wasn't going eat them, but for precautions they stayed up in the tree. Lilly asked them, "What did you just say?"

Jewel spoke next, "Well we think that maybe since we mysteriously disappeared from our home and ended up here that maybe it happened to your sister too."

"I don't understand. How did you mysteriously disappear from were you were?"

"We are from a place called Rio," Jewel started saying, "It's the most beautiful place in the world. The fruits are amazing, it's never too cold, and you lose yourself in a song all the time."

The wolf knew exactly how she felt. Every full moon, she and her mate Garth would howl together on the mountain that all wolves went to go howl to with their mates. "Hm, sounds nice. Here we have good meat, but the winters are cold." Then Lilly remembered something, "Oh ya, sorry. My name is Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly," Jewel said after, "My name is Jewel and this is Blu. Like he said, we're mates."

"Nice, my mate is doing something for the pack right now, but I'd love for you to meet him."

Blu thought about that for a second, "Wait, how could your mate be doing something for the pack. I thought only alphas did stuff for the pack?"

"Well yes. He is an Alpha. He's the greatest alpha in the world. He's strong and handsome and really sweet." Then she mentally spaced out thinking about stuff she wanted to do with him that night. Ever since they got married she has wanted to mate with him, and he said that as soon as she's ready they could do it. Of course, she didn't want to sound desperate so she decided to wait awhile. But today she had finally decided to ask him if they could do it. She didn't want to ask him till tonight though so he wouldn't be distracted all day like she was. All day she had been thinking about things she wanted to do with him and stuff she wanted him to do to her.

Apparently Blu had been saying something to her, but she didn't hear him till he said, "Hello? Are you ok?"

"What?" she said barely paying attention.

"I asked you if you were ok. You spaced out then you started drooling."

She quickly closed her mouth which was drooling. She wiped it off as fast as she could with her paw, but she couldn't help but blush, "Sorry, I was thinking of something really tasty." She nearly started drooling again by what she had said.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, but just shrugged it off. then Blu said, "Ok, well I asked you about your mate. How is it possible that he is an alpha and your an omega. I was pretty sure that Omegas couldn't mate with alphas."

"Well, that was the law, but after my sister and Humphrey showed our packs how much they loved each other the law was thrown away."

"So, your sister is and alpha and her mate is an omega? Wow, and I thought Brazilians were weird."

Jewel hit him with her wing just enough to hurt him. "Oww."

"Me, weird! You're the one who wanted to mate with me the second you saw me."

"Hey, at least I didn't attack you the moment I saw you."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a spy or something. Tulio had been taking way too many precautions with me when you arrived. I hadn't seen another bird in months"

"Why would humans send the same type of bird to spy on that same type of bird? I looked exactly like you, except I wasn't as good looking."

"Oh, you are such a geek," she said smiling at him. Blu was a little embarrassed when she said this. Lilly made her mate sound like every girls dream mate, while he was some weak, nerdy bird that barley learned how to fly. "I'm not a geek, I just had a lot of time on my wings since I could hardly ever go out side since it was to cold, and not just that, I also..." he was cut off when Jewel suddenly kissed him. this made him blush more than he had ever blushed in his life. Unlucky for him it showed right through his feathers.

She stopped kissing him and leaned back slightly, "You are the greatest bird in the world. I don't care if you did know how to fly before or if you ever actually got to do anything outside your home. You are an amazing bird, and I wouldn't change anything about you."

Blu smiled, "Thanks Jewel. I'm sorry, it's just that Lilly made her mate sound like a hunk and I'm just a nerd bird..." he was cut off again by Jewel.

"You're doing it again," she said as she leaned in closer but looking at him with dreamy eyes.

This made Blu nervous again. 'What do I say?' he thought to himself. 'Should I say something? The way she shut me up last time wasn't so bad.'

Then Lilly cleared her throat, "Excuse me? This is cute and all but what are we going to do about my sister and Humphrey?"

Blu and Jewel started blushing, but not enough to show through their feathers. "Um, well," Blu cleared his throat to give him time to think of something to say, "I don't see how we are going to anything about it. Our only hope is that we get teleported back soon, and that Kate and Humphrey are ok."

"Ok, you might need protection though. Two blue birds will draw some attention if anyone sees you. Me and Garth can take turns watching you guys, but you guys are going to have to find somewhere to hide at night."

Blu and Jewel looked at her confused. Jewel then asked, "Why?"

Now Lilly started blushing. Since her fur was white it showed through slightly. "Well, me and Garth are going to do something special tonight. Something that I have been waiting to do with him ever since we got married."

Jewel understood her completely but Blu didn't. "What? I don't understand what could be more important than helping your friends."

Then Jewel said, "Oh Blu, there is one thing."

Blu looked at her confused, "What? Did I miss something?"

Jewel laughed, " Oh don't worry. I can show you tonight if you really want to know."

Blu looked at her even more confused now. "Ok whatever, just make sure you can protect us in the day time."

Lilly said, "Oh ya sure. Let me go get Garth," then she walked away.

**The Gamma team had just gotten the news from the main Alpha man. Now they had to spend who knows how long looking for the two birds. "No wonder once the wolves disappeared our tracking screens went blank," said the main Gamma man. "I thought the Delta team messed something up."**

**"We have to find the birds as soon as possible," the second Gamma man started saying, "Who knows how long they can survive in a Park with hundreds of wolves."  
**

**They took their binoculars out an started looking in every tree that they could see. Then the main Gamma man saw two blue things in a tree close to the mountains. "Hey look! There in that tree close to the mountains," he said to his partner.  
**

**The second Gamma man turned to look in the direction that he was pointing at, and there they were.  
"Wow, that was easy."  
**

**"No, now we have to wait several hours till we get the teleporters, and we're going to have to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't fly away."  
**

After several minutes Blu just had to ask Jewel, "So what does she have to do tonight that's so important?"

Jewel just giggled again, "Wow, for a smart bird you miss really simple things."

This made Blu frown, but before he could think about it too much Lilly came back.

"Hey guys. This is my mate Garth," she said introducing Blu and Jewel to him. At first the two birds mouths just hung open ever so slightly. He had red fur and a perfect body. He was also about one half bigger than Lilly.

Garth just smiled, he loved getting those reactions from animals. When they didn't say anything he said, "Hello, I'm Garth. I'm pretty sure Lilly has already told you that I'm her mate."

Jewel was the first one to speak, "Yes. I bet she's going to have some fun tonight."

This confused Blu and Garth, but Lilly answered, "Oh yes. Now you see why I started day dreaming."

"So that's why," Jewel said remembering a few minutes ago when Lilly couldn't help but drool.

Garth said, "Did I miss something?"

Blu answered, "I have no idea. Maybe it's a girl thing." The Jewel and Lilly started laughing.

Blu and Garth said simultaneously, "What? what's so funny?"

Lilly got her breath first and said, "Oh don't worry you'll find out tonight."

Then Jewel said, "Ya, you too Blu. I'll make it extra special since we're in a different country."

Blu and Garth were extremely confused, but they just decided to not ask questions till tonight.

"Anyways," Garth said changing the subject, "what are we supposed to do? Just watch you guys until you teleport back?"

Lilly said, "That's the plan, plus if they do teleport then Humphrey and Kate will teleport back here too."

Blu then said, "Well, we hope so. You guys don't actually know when they disappeared. They could have left before us by minutes or hours. We can only hope that we will get back soon."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Garth still had to do some other things for the pack so Lilly took the first shift. After a few hours of talking about Canada and Rio, Garth finally came back and told Lilly that there was some meat for her in their cave. When Lilly was gone, Garth started asking them questions too. "So were are you guys from?"

"We're from Rio. A place very far away from here. We doubt anyone here would know what it's like," Blu answered him.

"What's it like?" he asked.

Blu and Jewel sighed happily. Even though they had already talked about it with Lilly, they would never get tired of describing it.

The whole day went by with the two birds talking to the two wolves. Sometimes the birds would talk to one wolf at a time, but several of those times they would both be there talking to them.

Garth had brought them many fruits that he had found in the park. Luckily since hardly any wolf ate them he was able to get plenty for them. The night came quickly, but Blu and Jewel were still there. They were starting to get worried, but decided that they should wait till tomorrow to see if they would get back home.

"Well, it's getting late, and me and Garth have a lot of things to try before we go to bed."

Jewel smiled at here and lifted her wings to make it look like she was doing a thumbs up(or feathers up). "Good luck."

Garth looked at her confused, "What do you mean try? did you do something to the caribou I left you in the cave?"

"Oh, no. It has something to do with you and me. Don't worry, I can get things started once we get to the cave."

Garth just shrugged and followed her back to their cave.

Once they were out of sight Blu asked, "Ok, so what's she going to do with him?"

Jewel had a seductive smile on her face, "The same thing I'm going to do to you," then she grabbed him and pined him to the branch they were standing on while kissing him good and long.

**Several hours after the night came, the Gamma team had finally gotten the teleporters from California. The main Gamma man said, "Ok, the birds haven't moved from the tree at all, so that was pretty lucky for us."**

**"Speak for yourself. You're not the one who had to watch those two birds mate!" the second Gamma man said.  
**

**"Oh quit your wining. They're asleep now so they will be easy targets, but we still need to get closer"  
**

**"Ok, whatever," he said as they both started heading around the park to get closer to the birds.  
**

**Once they got there they quickly shot them and heard both of them screech as they woke up.  
**

"Did you feel that?" Blu asked Jewel as he rubbed his stomach.

"Of course I felt that," Jewel say rubbing her shoulder, "Do you think it's the same thing that happened in Rio that brought us here?"**  
**

"I sure hope so, " Blu said hoping that the would be going home soon.

Jewel started shivering, "I hope we get telaported back soon."

**"Ok, the birds in Canada have been tagged, again," the main Gamma man said through a telephone.**

**"Ok good. I'll throw the switches fror them right now. They won't have to worry anymore," the main Alpha man said as he threw switch five and six that would send Blu and Jewel back to were they belonged.  
**

"Don't worry," Blu started saying, "Just wait. Pretty soon everything will go back to the way it..." Blu and Jewel froze.

"...was," Blu finished. Before they did anything else they realized that they were back in Rio pretty close to were they had telaported from.

"Oh, my gosh Blu! We're back!" Jewel said as she hugged him.

Blu couldn't help but stair at his beautiful home, "Yes we are."

Then both of them heard someone coming. From out of the trees Rafael came down to greet them, "Hey, were the heck have you two been? We thought you were dead."

They both quickly flew up to hug him. He would have been fine with it if they weren't flying in midair, luckily they landed in a bush.

"Oh, you have no idea what we've been through," Blu said not letting go.

"You have no idea what I've been through," he said as they let go.

Blu and Jewel remembered that Lilly and Garth's friends could have been in Rio, or could still be. "What? Did you seen any peculiar animals you have never seen before?"

Rafael looked at them weirdly, "Um, well sort of. I have seen a dog and cat before, but never as strange as those two. They kept blathering on about how they were minding their own business and just disappeared from were they were then suddenly reappeared in the middle of Rio. I think they were just trying to distract us so they could eat us."

Blu and Jewel thought this was weird. They asked Rafael to take them to the animals.

They flew up and started searching. Rafael knew the general area that the cat and dog stayed at so they flew around there. It didn't take too long to find the two animals. They seamed to be hugging with there heads slightly apart. If Blu and Jewel had paid closer attention, then they would have noticed that their heads were leaning in closer and closer ever so slowly.

Blu and Jewel flew down close enough to talk to them, "Hey, we know what happened to you guys. The same thing happened to us."

The white dog and black and white cat looked up, "You guys were teleported here too?" the white dog said completely forgetting what he was about to do.

"No, but we were teleported somewhere else. We just got back not five minutes ago," Blu told the animals.

The cat asked, "Why haven't we been teleported back yet?"

Blu and Jewel didn't have an answer for them. They flew down and Jewel said, "We have no idea, but we think you might be teleported back soon."

"You guys can stay with us," Blu said. "My name is Blu, and this is my mate Jewel."

"Pleasure to meet you guys," the white dog said with a sign of hope. "This is my best friend Mittens," he said gesturing to her.

Blu and Jewel looked at the cat and noticed that she seemed sad when the white dog said 'friend' but the dog continued and they just let it be.

"…and my name is Bolt," he finished saying.

Blu's eyes opened up wide to him. "Wait a minute. Are you Bolt the Super Dog!?"

**Disclaimer: Blu and Jewel belong to _Blue Sky Studios_, Garth and Lilly belong to _Lionsgate Films_, and Bolt and Mittens belongs to _Disney._**

**This is also the reason for why I didn't put it in the crossovers.**

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of mushy and had lovey dovey stuff. I just needed something to put between the couple of hours before they got sent back to Rio. I think this story is coming up nicely. Yes, it's not some of my best work, but the idea is amazing right? If there are alot of grammar errors it's because the spell check at my school is weird. Yes, I am writing this story from school, but thats only because I never get time to write at my house. That's also why it takes me forever to update anything, plus Resident Evil 6 is coming out today so I'll have even less time to write. Oh well, leave a review and/or pm me about anything. I love you guys.  
**


End file.
